Fantasy
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Este fic pertenece a la OTP week, en este caso mimato. Es el siguiente: Agosto 16 & 17: Fantasy/Sci Fi AU- [Elfo vs ninfa de los bosques]


Este fic pertenece a la OTP week, en este caso mimato. Es el siguiente:

 **Agosto 16 & 17: Fantasy/Sci Fi AU-** [Elfo vs ninfa de los bosques]

* * *

Fantasy

El apuesto elfo corría por los bosques con el arco en mano, tratando de llegar a tiempo a la reunión real. ¡Mierda! Realmente llegaba ya tarde. Pero no había sido su culpa, si bien al rey de los elfos no iba a servirle que le dijese que tu estúpido compañero había logrado que saliese de casa dos horas más tarde porque lo había entretenido. Quedaría como un imbécil.

Y más sabiendo que Taichi se las habría arreglado para estar a tiempo en la reunión del castillo.

Iba tan ofuscado y apresurado que no se percató de la criatura que justamente salía de detrás de un árbol, y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde; no tuvo tiempo para frenar y chocó contra ella. Yamato salió desprendido por los aires y aterrizó entre hojas, gimiendo de dolor cuando perdió el aliento al chocar contra el suelo.

—Joder, mierda —gruñó, adolorido.

Un gemido le hizo olvidarse de sus propios problemas y recordar que no había sido el único afectado y miró hacia el lado contrario, solamente viendo una mata de pelo castaño ribeteado de rosa.

—¿Estás bien? — Se apresuró a levantarse y socorrer al ser caído—. Deja que te ayude.

Pero cuando la criatura alzó la cabeza, una mirada del color de la miel derretida lo atravesó y titubeó, dejando la mano que pretendía alargar para ayudarla flotando paralizada en el aire. La mujer que tenía en frente era la cosa más bonita que había visto nunca, y teniendo en cuenta que era un elfo y que los elfos siempre eran hermosos, tenía mucho que decir. Su cara era completamente perfecta, inmaculada, con unas pestañas largas enmarcando aquellos ojos que Yamato supo que le iban a perseguir siempre en los sueños.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y él terminó por darle la ano para ayudarla a ponerse en pies. Un vistazo hacia su cuerpo le dejó claro que no solamente su faz era preciosa, sino que su cuerpo era ideal, con largas y torneadas piernas que asomaban de un vaporoso vestido verde que casi parecía bruma rodeándola. Se quedó si aliento al contemplarla, como si alguien le hubiese pegado un golpe seco en el estómago.

La mujer se limpió el inexistente polvo de su falda, lo que le dio tiempo a carraspear y volver en sí; estaba siendo estúpido y lo sabía.

—¿Es… estás bien? —preguntó, recuperando la compostura.

Ella parpadeó y sonrió, inclinando la cabeza levemente a un lado mientras lo miraba.

—Sí, lo estoy, aunque e hayas atropellado —respondió con la voz más dulce que había escuchado nunca—. No es muy caballeroso ir arroyando damas por la vida.

—Yo… lo siento… —comenzó el rubio a balbucear—. Iba con prisa… no miraba…

La suave carcajada que ella soltó hizo que parase su discurso y frunció el ceño. ¿Se estaba riendo e él? El hechizo de la belleza de la mujer se esfumó cuando su orgullo salió a flote y su semblante se volvió serio. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, volviendo a ponerse en camino a su destino.

—¡Oye! —escuchó a sus espaldas—. ¡Oye! ¡Que era una broma!

Pero Yamato la ignoró y siguió su camino, maldiciendo internamente por haber perdido su valioso tiempo en algo así. Pero no le dio tiempo a ponerse a correr porque la mujer, con una rapidez y agilidad que no se esperaba para alguien tan femenina y delicada, lo adelantó y se puso delante, colocándole sus pequeñas manos en el pecho para frenarlo. La piel le ardió bajo la ropa pero lo ignoró, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Para, elfo —le dijo, burlona—, que era una broma. No te enfades.

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo con absurdeces —respondió el rubio en un gruñido.

—¡Pero que serio te has puesto de repente! —exclamó la mujer, divertida—. Alegra esa cara, que te van a salir arrugas.

—Déjame, mujer, tengo prisa —trató de esquivarla pero ella no le dejó.

—No soy humana, por si no lo has notado —rebatió—. Soy una ninfa. Para ser exactos la encargada de los bosques que con tanta prisa recorres sin pararte a contemplar.

—Como prefieras, _ninfa_ —se corrigió—. Déjame pasar; ya llego bastante tarde.

—Eso ha sonado muy despectivo, _elfo_ —repuso la castaña, frunciendo el ceño—. Deberías tenerme un poco de respeto, al fin y al cabo cazas en mis bosques.

—No me interesa —repuso.

Y sin darle tiempo a que abriese la boca siquiera, le hizo un amago y salió corriendo entre los árboles. La ninfa se quedó con la boca abierta, estupefacta de que la dejase de esa forma, y cruzó los brazos, enfurruñada.

—Esto no va a quedar así —aseguró al aire.

…

Yamato llegó por fin al lugar de reunión y entró el castillo donde sabía que el rey de los elfos estaría esperándole; no por algo era uno de los mejores guerreros. El monarca lo miró con expresión seria pero después de que el rubio rogase perdón, solamente le indicó que se sentase y comenzó la reunión que ya iba con retraso.

—Os he reunido hoy aquí porque nuestros informadores del sur nos han traído noticias de los orcos —empezó a relatar—. Y no son buenas noticias. Han conseguido convencer a los troles de unirse a ellos en la guerra y han creado una alianza con los duendes.

Los murmullos no tardaron en resonar en la estancia y el rey tuvo que carraspear para hacer silencio.

—Sí, es lo que todos estamos pensando; es un problema —dijo siguiendo con su discurso—. Somos más rápidos, mejores utilizando las armas y mejores luchando, pero nos superan por mucho en número.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —preguntó un elfo, de pelo morado y ojos serios.

—Después de mucho pensarlo y debatirlo, los consejeros y yo hemos llegado a una solución —explicó ante la expectativa—. Nos hemos puesto en contacto con varios posibles aliados y entre los que tienen miedo y los que no quieren meterse en una guerra que no les percute, hemos dado con un clan con poder que está dispuesto a aliarse con nosotros; las ninfas.

A Yamato le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar el altercado de hacia unos minutos pero negó con la cabeza; no podía tener nada que ver… el destino no podía ser tan cruel…

—Y para poder organizarnos mejor la reina de las ninfas nos ha enviado a sus guerreras más poderosas para que aprendamos a convivir con ellas y a luchar juntos —anunció, orgulloso de su plan—. No os fiéis de su aspecto; puede que parezcan débiles y delicadas, pero son fuertes, decididas, y podrían arrancaros la cabeza con sus poderes.

Yamato empezó a marearse; el destino estaba empezando a susurrarle en la nuca y no le gustaba nada lo que estaba escuchando.

—Controlar el fuego, el agua, el tiempo, la tierra… —enumeró el rey—. Tienen poderes que no podríais imaginarlos así que tratadlas con el respeto que se merecen.

Con un movimiento rápido, chasqueó los dedos y la puerta tras él se abrió. Por ella empezó a desfilar medio centenar de mujeres con vestidos de diferentes colores y orbes y cabellos de distintos colores. Todas ellas hermosas, sin lugar a dudas, pero Yamato se dio cuenta de que ninguna le quitaba el aliento como la que se había encontrado en el bosque. Estaba por celebrar que ella no estaba allí (o en su interior perder la esperanza) cuando la vio, junto con una mujer de pelo rojo como el fuego y otra más bajita de cara angelical.

Tenía el semblante serio, como requería el momento, y a Yamato le sorprendió un poco el hecho, aunque admiró que supiera comportarse en ese momento.

El rey reanudó su discurso pero Yamato ya no escuchaba nada; su mente estaba inundada de la presencia de aquella ninfa que tenía más poder sobre él que el que tendría en otras cosas. Estaba tan ensimismado en observarla que tardó en darse cuenta de que el rey estaba llamándolo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sintiéndose idiota.

—Estaba diciendo que convivirás y entrenarás con Mimi, el ninfa de la naturaleza —le explicó.

Entonces Yamato se dio cuenta de que una veintena de ninfas estaban ya colocadas junto a compañeros suyos y que se había perdido la repartición. Vio a su compañero, Taichi, que, como no, había llegado antes que él junto la ninfa pelirroja que había visto antes y lo vio alzarle un pulgar en aprobación.

Cuando se giró, casi se dio de bruces con la mujer-ninfa que le había robado los pensamientos.

—Hola, Yamato —lo saludó alegremente—. Parece que vamos a ser compañeros un tiempo.

El rubio solamente atinó a asentir mientras escuchaba al rey seguir con su listado. Mimi, que ahora ya sabía su nombre, se acercó más a él y se puso de puntillas para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Me alegra que seas tú, _elfo_ —murmuró, haciéndolo estremecer—. Porque juntos vamos a pasarnoslo muy, _muy_ bien.

Yamato tembló, y casi asintió, hipnotizado.

Y lo supo, no sabía si buenos o malos, pero Mimi iba a meterle en problemas. Y lo peor es que estaba deseándolo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Segunda aportación al OTP week. He escogido fantasy, siendo elfos y ninfas los elegidos dentro.

Quiero dar las gracias a HC en este fic porque me ayudó a decidir los personajes que serían Yamato y Mimi, porque yo dudaba. ¡Gracias HC! Aunque no sea el emejor de todo...¡te dedico etse capítulo!

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
